Rise of the Destroyer
by The Shadow Gryphon
Summary: It has been quiet for quite some time in Jump City. The Brotherhood of Evil has been defeated, th H.I.V.E rarely shows up, and the police can solve most crimes on its own. The Teen Titans have a nice break from fighting crime...But that suddendly changes. A terrible enemy arrives on Earth, determind to destroy Humanity. And the only thing that can stop them, are the Teen Titans...


**Hi guys! :D**

**I would like to welcome you to my new story 'Rise of the Destroyer'! This story is a crossover between Halo and Teen Titans. However, on the Halo side, this is an extreme AU. The UNSC doesn't exist, nor does Master Chief, or any, if not all, of the canon characters. The Forerunners, Flood and Prometheans won't appear, excluding the Forerunner relics. So, all in all, this is an extreme AU. It is slightly based on 'Halo: Contact Harvest' too. **

**On the Teen Titans side, this takes place after the TV Series. So not much of an AU there.**

**I would like to thank Warrior of Spectra and LunaMoonlight100 for their help! Thanks guys! Please check out their stories, because they're awesome :3 **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own Halo, nor Teen Titans...Yet! XD**

* * *

"For the hundredth time, Beast Boy: The answer is no!" shouted a very annoyed boy, around seventeen years old, with messy black hair. his costume consisted of green tights with black steel-toed boots, green gloves, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape with a yellow interior.

In front of him, stood a rather weird-looking boy. The boy was short, with green skin, and short hair that had the same color as said skin. A fang stuck out of its lower jaw. He wore a purple-black outfit. Said boy pouted in annoyance at his leader.

"Aw, c'mon Robin! It's been _forever _since our vacation to Tokyo! We need some relaxation! We deserve it, after we captured all those criminals'' complained Beast Boy.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah, because our last vacation was _soo _relaxing'' he answered sarcastically, remembering the vacation to Japan. They went to Tokyo so they could _not _fight villains for a chance...Well, at least the trip got him and Starfire together, but still...

Beast Boy's next argument interupted his thoughts.

''Besides, we haven't had any reports of super villains for two months!" continued Beast Boy. It was true. After the Brotherhood of Evil had been defeated, real threat full super villains, such as Slade and Malchior, had disappeared. The lesser villains, such as Dr. Light and the H.I.V.E, were still there, but their schemes had become much rarer. The only real criminals that appeared frequently, were small criminals and robbers, who were often arrested by the police before the Titans had even arrived. All in all, it had been quiet for the Teen Titans.

Robin had to restrain himself for rolling his eyes. When he was still Batman's student and sidekick, Gotham City also had quiet periods. But experience had taught him that, even if things seemed quiet, the criminals were never really gone. If the Titans would let down their guard, the city would be robbed empty in the blink of an eye. What Beast Boy had used as an argument, was foolish and naïve.

"Beast Boy, we can't. As soon as we leave, the criminals will come out of their burrows. By the time we're back, there won't be even a city to protect" answered Robin.

Beast Boy frowned at the former Batman sidekick.

"Oh, c'mon! What's the worst that could happen? Besides, Kid Flash and the other Honorary Titans can keep an eye out, while we-" he was interupted by Robin. ''They all have their own responsibilities"

Beast Boy wanted to say something, but was cut off by Robin.

''Beast Boy, enough! We all want some free time, but it's not going to happen. We're heroes. We can't take a day off, just because we're bored!" said Robin forcefully. Beast Boy sighed in frustration and then turned around, marching to his room.

Robin sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"Perfect, just freakin' perfect..." he muttered under his breath. Beast Boy wasn't the only one who wanted a vacation. That morning, Starfire had suggested something similar and a week ago, Cyborg said they could use a trip too. Raven was the only that hadn't complained yet. And, to be honest, he could use a vacation too...But he knew they couldn't.

Robin sighed once again and stood up. He needed some distraction. Maybe Starfire wanted to do something fun. Just because he was prepared, didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

Right?

* * *

"It's not fair!" complained Beast Boy. He was currently sitting on his bed, accompied by the mutated moth larvae, Silkie. The larvae was mumbling on a cookie, not even looking at the Titan while he complained about Robin.

"I mean, does he even know how to even have fun?" continued Robin. He waited for a seconds, as Silkie continued to chew on his cookie. The larvae looked up for a few seconds, before going back to his food again.

Beast Boy sighed.

"Well, at least you understand me, right?" he asked. Silkie, who had finished his cookie, looked up at the Titan, and let out a short, but loud burp. After a blank stare that lasted a couple of seconds, he turned around and crawled away. Beast Boy blinked.

''Aw, c'mon dude! I thought you were on my side!" he whined.

* * *

The space looked dark and endless, with the stars and sun the only source of light. As far you as you looked, there was nothing...And then something very unusual happened.

A large explosion suddenly occurred, creating some sort of blue portal. After a few seconds, a gigantic ship came out of the portal. The ship was dark-blue in color, with some purple here and there. The ship was streamlined, with a smooth oblong hull shape. Four large engines propelled the ship at its rear, and several red and blue lights were seen on the sides.

At the bridge of the ship, Fleet Master Shen Kongnee sighed, looking into the endless space of the galaxy. He was a creature that belonged to the species 'Sangheilli', a proud and noble race from the planet Sangheilios. He stood at least two meters tall, and greatly resembled a reptile. He stood slightly hunched, and didn't have a tail like most other reptiles though. His knees were bend forwards, and he had four fingers, including a thumb, at each hand. His feet greatly resembled hooves, having two large toes. The most unusual thing, however, was his face. His mouth split into four mandibles. Each mandible had several sharp-looking teeth on them. His body was covered in yellow armor, with blue stripes. His helmet had three shark-like fins on it.

Shen sighed once again. Five months ago, he was called to High Charity, the holy capitol city of the Covenant Empire. An organization of nine different races, who explored the galaxy in order to achieve relics of their gods, the Forerunners. If they would find the Halo Rings, the most sacred of the Relics, the Great Journey would begin, and salvation would come at last...

The Fleet Master was in charge of the _Great Sword Fleet, _a fleet of one of the best ships the Covenant Navy had to offer. He led the fleet and its soldiers and ships into many battles. And because of his experience, the Hierarchs, a group of three noble San 'Shyuum who led the Covenant chosen by the Forerunners themselves, had gave him one of the highest honors imaginable: He was chosen to lead a Fleet to a section of the galaxy called 'the Milky Way', in wich the Covenant had never searched for holy relics before. Oh yes, he could remember quite well when he was assigned for this...

* * *

_Shen bowed before the three San 'Shyuum, as they sat in their Gravity Thrones. He was located in the Sanctum of the Hierarchs, a large hall. At the end of the hall, the three Hierarchs, one dressed in green, one dressed in red and one dressed in yellow. The Sangheilli Honor Guards stood at each side of the Sanctum, ready to prevent an attack if one was launched on the leaders of the Covenant. _

_"Do you know why you are here, Fleet Master?" asked the red Hierarch in the middle. _

_The Hierarchs exclusively consisted of three San 'Shyuum, chosen by the Oracle itself. The San 'Shyuum were psychically very frail, wich was the result of their evolution on a planet with low gravity. They had long necks and limbs, with two ear-like appendages at the side of their heads, and some hair on their chin and cheeks. Like all Hierarchs, they were sitting in a floating Throne, wore a very fancy-looking robe, and held a crown with the hologram of a Halo Ring on their head. The names of the current Hierarchs were the Prophet of Peace, the Prophet of Wisdom and the Prophet of Conquest, who was now talking with Shen. _

_Shen shook his head. _

_"I do not, Noble Hierarchs" he answered respectfully, not looking into the San 'Shyuum's eyes. The Prophet of Conquest nodded and glanced towards one of the Honor Guards. The Sangheilli understood and nodded, walking towards a small button on the wall. After he pressed it, a holographic map of the galaxy appeared in front of Shen...Well, the areas explored by the Covenant so far. Shen frowned as he noticed a new area._

_''Noble Prophets, forgive me for speaking, but what is this new area?" he asked, pointing at the new section. _

_The Prophet of Conquest nodded._

_''Ah, yes. That is exactly the reason why we called you'' answered the Hierarch. Shen raised an eyebrow in question._

_"Why, if I may ask, eminence?" the Sangheilli Fleet Master asked. _

_"This is an unexplored section of the galaxy" answered the Prophet. _

_"This may mean there are many things that may be useful to our Covenant. New species that can be recruited, ancient Forerunner relics. Perhaps even the Sacred Halo Rings!" continued the Hierarch. _

_"And what do I have to do with this?" asked Shen confused. Surely the Hierarchs weren't...?_

_"We want __**you **__and your Fleet to explore this new area" said the Prophet of Peace, the Hierarch in the green robe. _

_"You will be the Second-In-Command in this very important mission. Do you accept?" Asked the yellow Hierarch, the Prophet of Wisdom, who was the oldest of the three. _

_"Of course I will, Eminence! It will be an honor!" exclaimed Shen, successfully hiding his excitement. He then frowned._

_"Eminence, you said I would be Second-In-Command...Who will really be in charge of the mission?" He questioned confused. _

_Before the Prophet of Conquest, or any of the Hierarchs, could reply, a new voice was heard. It was a cold and calm, almost emotionless, voice. _

_"That will be me" said the voice, obviously belonging to a Sangheilli. Shen turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. _

_A large Sangheilli, almost three meters tall, walked up to them. The Honor Guards immediately tightened the grip on their weapons. Instead of brown, the Sangheilli's skin was dark gray, almost black, and he had piercing golden eyes. His armor was silver, and lighter and simpler build than then most of the other military armors the Sangheilli wore. His helmet slightly resembled a beak, and one of his shoulder pats was larger than the other. _

_The strange Sangheilli walked up to the Hierarchs, and Shen had trouble __**not **__to let his lower mandibles drop._

_"What have you called me for, Noble Hierarchs?" asked the Arbiter, bowing down. The Arbiter successfully hid a smirk..._

* * *

"Excellency! Excellency!" called a high-pitched voice suddenly. Shen turned around and saw an Unggoy ran up to him.

The Unggoy slightly resembled a primate, but with an exoskeleton. They barely reached the knee of a Sangheilli, and most of time carried some sort of tank on their back and a mask on their face. The Unggoy could only breath methane, and thus needed this piece of equipment. They were cowards, and had little to no skill as warriors . It wasn't surprising that they were one of the most low-ranked races in the Covenant Hierarchy.

Shen turned towards the inferior creature.

"What is it, Unggoy?" he asked, bored. The Unggoy probably had some stupid question, or a complaint about the Kig-Yar, a race that resembled a cross between an alligator and a vulture, and had a rivalry with the Unggoy.

The Unggoy franticly waved with his arms.

"Excellency! We found a new planet! And it has signs of life...And Forerunner artifacts!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Shen immediately looked, interested. The Unggoy had something important to say, for a change.

"Tell me everything...NOW!" he ordered.

* * *

**Aaaand that was it, folks! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! :D**

**Buh-bye! **


End file.
